George McFly
George McFly was the father of Linda, David, and Marty McFly and the husband of Lorraine Baines McFly. His future was changed at least three times by his youngest son, Marty, and his friend Doc Brown's temporal incursions. (Back to the Future Trilogy). Original timeline and Marty's first temporal incursion In the original timeline, George had been bullied for many years since boyhood and well into his adulthood. The worst offender was Biff Tannen. At some point before 1955, Biff bullied George into doing his homework for him all the time. This behavior continued into their respective adulthoods, where Biff bullied George into doing his work for him due to the former being George's supervisor. In this timeline, George and Lorraine's marriage appeared to be in a bad way. Lorraine was unhappy and a regular smoker and borderline alcoholic, depressed that George was unable to stand up for himself. Marty's first temporal incursion would alter this timeline through a series of misadventures on the part of the youngest son. By Marty's first return from 1955, George would be a more confident man and a successful author and likely an influential citizen. (Back to the Future) Changing the timeline for the worse and back again With Marty's purchase of Gray's Sports Almanac when he traveled to the year 2015 and Old Biff's subsequent theft of both the almanac and the DeLorean time machine the timeline changed for the worst. While Biff was amassing wealth and rising to power in Hill Valley and elsewhere, George grew alarmed at some of Biff's questionable practices, especially involving the BiffCo toxic waste disposal plant. In this timeline, on March 15, 1973, Biff shot and murdered George in an alleyway. George would be buried in Oak Park Cemetery while Biff moved in on Lorraine and married her. Lorraine would spend the next twelve years in a marriage manufactured in Hell. Marty and Doc performed the third temporal incursion that would alter George's life and prevented this whole chain of events from transpiring. George would wind up not being murdered by Biff and would be celebrating the publication of his first novel: A Match Made in Space. (Back to the Future Part II) Curiously this first book would be heavily inspired by Marty's first temporal incursion. The inspiration came when the latter masqueraded as an extraterrestrial named Darth Vader and threatened to melt George's brain if he didn't ask Lorraine Baines to the Enchantment Under the Sea dance. This was part of Marty's ploy to get Lorraine to fall in love with George to restore the timeline. (Back to the Future) Institute of Future Technology By 1991 George and Lorraine would occasionally visit Orlando, Florida for vacations and to see their son who was attending the University of Central Florida. During that time, they would visit Marty at the Institute of Future Technology and get to know Doc Brown a little better. They would be at the institute when George would encounter members of a stranded away team from the . George would be so inspired by the encounter that he would write yet another science fiction novel based on his experiences. (Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm) External links *George McFly article at [http://bttf.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page'Futurepedia, the Back to the Future Wiki'] *Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm *Back to the Future Trilogy article at [http://bttf.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Futurepedia, the Back to the Future Wiki] McFly, George Category:Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm